Amor Prohibido
by Edward-Heid
Summary: Si, se que parece Titulo de cancion de Selena, pero bueno XD espero les guste XP....asi que ahi les va


**_Love forbidden_**

**_(Si se escribe así nnUU?)_**

XD Hello...aquí traigo un fic mío...uno de los primeros que hare de FMA XD jiji y es Elricest

Ed.-¬¬ por que siempre hacen lo mismo?

Al.-n/n quien sabe

OH VAMOS, que acaso no les gusta niños?

Ed.-u/u...

Al.-si el no dice nada yo tampoco

¬¬...ajem, bueno...

Titulo.-Amor Prohibido XD

Advertencias.-Am...XD solo que es ExA y es Elricest...na mas XD no mostrare mis perversidades...AUN 9w9

Disclaimer.-FMA no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla...bla -o-

Sumary.-Am...XD Ed le dice a Al que lo ama...y...lo demás descúbranlo por que ES LAAAAARGO

Ahora si...FIIIIIIICCCC O 

**_Forbidden love murmurs for the streets_**

Era una noche algo fría, se acercaba mi cumpleaños, quizás por eso se hacían tan frías las noches a cada segundo, para incitarme, para obligarme, para torturarme...para tentarme a tomar ese valioso obsequio que casi, por un error perdí aquella vez...pero mi sangre lo salvo...y ahora aquí esta...entre mis brazos, ha estado llorando, la razón, extraña nuestro mundo, y pienso que me detesta por hacerlo pasar por tantas calamidades, pero aun así sigue a mi lado, nunca lo comprenderé pero...

-_es tan débil...debo cuidarlo_--susurro ocasionando que despierte

-_nii-san?..._--dice con su clásica voz tierna tan hermosa-_me quede dormido?_

_-Si...pero no te preocupes...yo termine el trabajo_

_-Gomen nasai...es que...no pude evitar recordar muchas cosas cuando lo vi..._

_-Je...me paso lo mismo...ahora duerme Al, que mañana tendremos que hacer un gran viaje_

_-A donde?_--pregunta bastante ilusionado

-_Iremos a visitar a Alguien que quizás recuerdes nn_

_-WII si...quien, quien_

_-Tranquilo...ya te enteraras ahora_--lo recuesto lentamente_--Duerme Alphonse..._

_-...No me gusta dormir..._

_-Por que?_

_-Me da miedo..._

_-Vamos...si tienes una pesadilla yo estaré aquí..._-tomo su mano suavemente mientras el sonríe--_Vale?_

_-...eso es lo que me da miedo..._

_-Que este aquí?_

_-...Que cuando te necesite ya no estés...ni-san_

_-...Alphonse...--_sonrío algo triste, supongo que aun tiene miedo de que yo me vaya...pero si me fuera el no pasaría por tantas penas...y aun así...me quedo aquí, lo cuido...y el siempre me sonríe...somos un par raro_-Jamás me alejare te lo dije el día que llegamos aquí_

_-Si...lo se--_se recuesta y cierra sus lindo ojos, beso su frente y el sonríe, me voy a mi cama y me recuesto...un poco de descanso me vendrá bien...

**_POV'S Alphonse_**

Ah, es de día ya, vaya, la noche se fue rápido, veo que por al ventana entran los rayos del sol, sonrío y miro a mi hermano que duerme como siempre, totalmente destapado y con medio cuerpo fuera, rió levemente y salgo para prepararle un desayuno rico que seguramente no probare...n.nU siempre se encarga de acabar con todo antes de que pueda decir algo...

-_mmm...Al..._--volteo y veo que sigue durmiendo--_Al...mmm, no...Eso es mío...mmm...dame mas arroz..._

_-jajajaja..._--no puedo evitar reír, el siempre es así, incluso en sus sueños se preocupa por que yo ría, aunque jamás le pago...siempre estoy pensando en lo que dejamos, nunca pienso en que estoy con el, fue mi descicion y aun así no la quiero afrontar

Escucho que tocan la puerta salgo y abro, es el oficial Hughes, vaya, jamás creí que lo vería otra vez, desde que lo mataron...

-_Buen día Al-kun, esta tu hermano_

_-Si...esta durmiendo...para que lo necesitas?_

_-jajaja, siempre durmiendo aunque ya sea mas de medio día..._

_-Si...nii-san es muy dormilón, pero para que lo necesitas_

_-Si no mal me acuerdo mañana es su cumpleaños no?_

_-Si...jamás lo olvidas_

_-COMO OLVIDARLO--_saca una cartera con miles de fotos...oh no...Ya se lo que viene--_ES EL MISMO DIA QUE MI ELYSIA CUMPLE, MIRA NO ES HERMOSA?_

_-nnUUU pues si...y...dime eso que...tiene que ver?_

_-Ah?...ah...cierto...solo dile que los esperamos en la agencia, les tengo al preparado ah, por si las dudas dile a Noa que los lleve_

_-Claro, gracias Oficial--_da una reverencia y se retira, no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo, tan...am...feliz y orgulloso de su hija...jejejeje

-_Al?...quien era?_

_-Nii-san..., era el Oficial Maes Hughes..._

_-Yo te juro que no eh echo nada...dile que cualquier cosa que haya sido no es mi culpa, no soy tan desastroso no ha sido culpa mía_

_-...nii-san...--_lo veo como intenta esconderse...por que será que siempre hace eso...ah, así debe estar su conciencia-_Pero...solo vino a invitarnos a la agencia, por tu cumpleaños de mañana_

-_...eso cambia las cosas...jejejeje--_sonríe algo avergonzado, así es mi hermano...

-_Entonces vamos_

_-...antes...ay algo que debo hacer..._

_-Que es hermano?_

_-...Pues...veras..._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------_POV'S Edward_**

Abro mis ojos, ya es de día, me siento en la cama, veo que Al ya se ha ido, mi cabeza me duele, yo soy el que debería temer dormir, siempre es lo mismo...sueno una vida a su lado, pero...mas que como hermanos, mas que con amor fraternal...con algo mas

Escucho que abren la puerta, me asomo, ah...es el oficial, je...supongo que ha venido por mi cumpleaños de mañana...ahh, odio los cumpleaños, en especial la parte de mi deseo...por que es algo prohibido, odio tener este sentimiento, odio estar así...pero lo que más odio...es que Al sea mi hermano...si...odio eso, odio tener que oírlo decir "nii-san", como si quisiera recordarme cada momento cada segundo que somos hermanos...

-_MALDITA SEA--_golpeo la mesa--_...que puedo hacer...si...si le digo y me deja de querer?...si se aleja de mi..._

No tengo opción, esta tortura es demasiada, debo decirle, pero...no quiero...que debo hacer, si sigo así...si sigo, así...puedo terminar lastimándolo, lo se, en que demonios estoy pensando...no...

Me levanto, acabo de tomar una descicion, le diré, como sea pero le diré, no me importa lo que me diga, pero...me pecho, mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo e inclusive mi alma me ruega que lo diga...aunque...eso significa prácticamente condenarme a morir, veo al frente y ahí esta Al, esta riendo, me siento algo mejor, pero aun así no me haré para atrás y lo diré...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_POV'S Normal_**

-_Si nii-san...que me dirás, anda dime ya...no puedo esperar_

_-...Al...tu...alguna vez...te has enamorado?--_pregunta un poco nervioso y volteando la cara

-_Nii-san?...por que lo dices...ahhhh, seguro extrañas a Winry verdad?...XD no te preocupes seguro habrá por ahí otra Win..._

_-No...No es eso_--se acerca a Al

-_...en...entonces que es?..._

_-Es algo...aun mas complicado--_Abraza a Al en su pecho

-_Nii...san...que...que...haces?_

_-Shh...tranquilo...Al...no te haré nada_

_-Pero...por que haces esto...que tiene que ver con lo que me preguntaste?_

_-Tiene que ver con esto--_alzo el rostro de su hermano y beso sus labios dulcemente cerrando los ojos

-_..."Por...Por que?...que...hace...yo...que haré?..."_

Ed se separa, ve el rostro de su hermano que mostraba asombro y nerviosismo, sonrío levemente y salio de ahí rápido, mientras Al, solo bajaba la cara sin saber que podría hacer

-_Lo sabia...y aun así lo hice...pero...me siento...tranquilo, no me siento TAN mal como me lo esperaba...quizás...sea por que, no le di tiempo de que me dijera que sentía el..._--se detiene y ve en donde esta--_...la casa de...--_se acerca a la puerta y de su bolsillo saca una pequeña llave--_...aun..Seguirá...vacía?_

Entra y se ven unos muebles arrumbados, los muebles tapados con sabanas blancas llenas de polvo, y en un lado una foto y una cartera, la toma y en ella se ve una foto...

-_...Alphonse...tu te sacrificaste para que yo volviera a mi mundo...y mira como te pago...siendo un imbecil_

_-Nii-san?_

_-Ah...--_voltea y ve ahí a Al--_...Al..._

_-...Por que...eh?--_ve la foto en manos de Ed--_...por eso es?_

_-No...E...yo...tu...es que..._

_-...Solo...me quieres por que...extrañas al otro Alphonse?...--_sus ojos muestran una clara tristeza

-_No...Al...yo te quiero a ti de verdad--_lo abraza

-_Entonces por que veías la foto del otro con tanta tristeza?...solo soy su recuerdo?--_abraza a su hermano--_Ed...Solo soy su reemplazo?..._

_-No...Al...claro que no...Tu eres el único, el único por el que daría mi vida, el único por el que vivo, mi única preocupación, mi única razón...todo tu...--_acaricia sus cabellos con dulzura--_Alphonse...jamás serás reemplazo de nadie_

_-...Ed...Gracias--_sonríe pero aun no suelta a su hermano--_...lo...lo que paso...tu...tu me...--_se sonroja

-_...Si lo quieres saber es...--_alza su rostro--_Por que te bese...la respuesta es muy sencilla--_se acerca a su labios sintiendo su aliento--_Te amo..._

_-Edward...--_termina con la distancia y lo besa suavemente mientras unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas

-_Al--_nota las lagrimas y se separa--_si no quieres no tienes por que..._

_-...Pero...yo si te quiero...--_baja la cara mostrando un sonrojo leve--_te amo también...Edward...te necesito también, en lo único que podía pensar estando en esa armadura era en que te quería tocar, te quería sentir, te quería...besar, abrazar...amar...y que me amases también...nii-san..._

_-...Alphonse--_acaricia su rostro--_...Yo también, deseaba estar a tu lado...mi pequeño hermano--_toma sus manos y las besa--_No me importaba nada mas...lo sabes verdad?_

_-Si...--_se sonroja y sonríe algo nervioso--_...Nii-san?_

_-si?_

_-...hum...--_lo abraza muy fuerte besando su mejilla--_...mmm...te amo_

_-A...Al...--_se colora--_...Yo también...pero...me estas asfixiando_

_-Ahhh...perdón--_lo suelta--_...jejeje_

_-AHHHH...creí que me quedaría sin aire--_respira muy rápido_--Avísame la próxima vez_

_-...ji, claro..._

**POV'S Alphonse **_(al día siguiente)_****

-_FELICIDADES--_gritan todos mientras el oficial empuja a mi hermano sobre la tarta dejándolo bastante batido

-_...Cof, cof...QUE ACASO QUERIAS MATARME_

_-jajajajajajajajaja--_no puedo evitar reírme ante la cara de disgusto de mi hermano, mientras el comienza a perseguir al pobre de Hughes por todo el cuarto--_Ed-kun no seas así...vamos--_lo jalo provocando que se tropiece

-_AL...--_por su mirada se que acabo de hacer algo mal n-nUUU

-_...gomen nasai u-uUUU_

_-ASI QUE TRAICIONAS A TU HERMANO EHHH?_

_-Pero es que yo...--_algo pasa por mi mente--_...por cierto, este año tampoco has crecido--_después de esto empiezo a correr ya que...se que esto ha sido lo peor que pude hacer

-_INSINUAS QUE SOY UN DESNUTRIDO QUE CADA DIA SE ENCOJE MAAASSSSS?_

_-Yo no dije eso...--_digo escondido atrás de la puerta mientras todos se echan a reír al ver como Edward se dispone a perseguirme--_AHHH, NO ESPERA TTOTT_

_-DETENTE AAAAAL--_Grita mientras yo me escondo en la habitación del oficial y su esposa

-_AQUI ESTAS...NO TE ME ESCAPARAS...--_veo que cierra la puerta y me ve con una cara...que...n-nUUU no quiero saber las intenciones

-_Pe...Pero...yo solo lo dije por_

_-NO...NADA DE PEROS AHORA VERAS--_Me dispongo a correr pero me tropiezo cayendo en la cama--_AHHH--_mientras mi hermano me cae encima x.x

-_...Pesas...mucho_

_-a si?--_Noto su cambio de voz...

_-...Nii...san?--_Alzo mi rostro

_-No me vuelvas a decir enano...Al--_besa mi cuello mientras mi cara se sonroja

-_..mm..No...Espera...pueden venir y...ahh--_siento sus manos en mi cadera--_ahh...no..._

_-Oh...vamos, quien vendría?_

_-El oficial y su esposa..._

_-mmmmmm...les inventare algo--_desabrocha mi chaleco--_así que tu no te preocupes...ok?--_siento un suave aliento en mi pecho mientras mis ojos se cierran precipitadamente

-_AHH...No...AHHH...Pero...yo...mmmm--_no puedo evitarlo, mi razón me dice que no, que pueden llegar y vernos, pero no puedo evitarlo...lo deseo...deseo que siga

-_Mmm...Parece que si quieres--_no se cuando pero yo ya no tenia mi chaleco y el cierre de mi pantalón estaba abierto--_...Sigo?_

_-Nii-san..._

_-Cuando...estemos juntos--_se acerca a mi oído--_te dije que me digas Edward,...Al-kun_

_-Ed...Edward...--_Intento decir, pero mi respiración no me lo permite, sus toques, sus caricias, sus palabras, no puedo evitar que todo eso me inunde en una sensación rara, que deseo dure por siempre

Sin embargo...alguien nos **_interrumpió_** en el momento menos preciso

-_Ed-kun, alphonse-kun están bien?--_se escucha tras la puerta la voz del oficial que logra hacer que yo me levante y me ponga rápidamente el chaleco

-_Si oficial...--_digo intentando ocultar mi desesperada voz

-_Diantres me interrumpió cuando no...-_-beso sus labios

-_Vamos...ya casi es de noche...además--_me acerco a su cuello guardando su aroma--_mmm...tenemos toda la vida no?..._

_-...Claro...que si--_siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y claramente puedo escuchar como abren la puerta, pero...lo que paso después...

_**Es un secreto...**_

**Fin**


End file.
